FBI Juniors
by KatiaBaby00
Summary: This story is going to be an American verison. Tia and Hermione are asked to join a program with the FBI. What's going to happen? Read and review please! Rated T just to be safe. Chapter 1 is up!


Disclaimer - I don't own any of the characters except for Tia and anybody else that's not in Harry Potter . By the way, I also have this story posted on under the penname Tia284 just to get that clear. Enjoy.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One

Fort Hill High in Washington D.C. will never be the same. April the 22nd,2007 gave all the students a tale to tell. An unforgettable tale that you would never hear anywhere else. The tale of five students who saved the whole school. Our story begins around the middle of December, where Tia and Hermione are on their way to school.

"Thanks for picking me up again Hermione." said Tia.

"No problem girl!" Hermione replied. "When did the mechanic say he'd be finished with your car?"

"I think tomorrow." Hermione parked the car and the two made their way inside the school. They were seniors, and two of the top students in the school. Being this, they earned respect from almost everyone except of course … the popular crowd.

"Oh look you guys, it's the nerds of the school!" Amanda said laughing. Amanda was not only in the popular crowd, she was the queen _and_ a senior.

" You know,…being smarter than you doesn't mean we're nerds." replied Hermione.

"Yea, it just means that your range of stupidity is higher than ours! You should be _so_ proud." Tia added full of sarcasm.

"So no hard feelings darling ok?" Hermione said as she and Tia walked away laughing leaving Amanda fuming over the insult.

"That girl is so small minded it's funny." Tia said as they stood at their lockers getting ready for class.

"Honestly. Begin called a nerd would've bothered you back in fourth grade, you kinda get over it by now!" Hermione replied. As the bell rang the girls headed to class not knowing what the day had hidden for them.

----------------------------------------------------------------

In the Principles Office : 

"Now Principle McGonagall, this is very serious business we're talking about here. This program isn't for fun. These girls are just what we're looking for. " Kingsley Shacklebolt said.

"These students have a very honorable job. They are going to be protecting the President. We need to talk to these girls. We have already spoken to their parents and they realize what kind of opportunity this is." Alastor Moody added. Principle McGonagall looked from Kingsley to Alastor.

"Well,…hold on a moment and I'll call on them." She picked up her phone and dialed the number of the room that Tia and Hermione were in. Tia and Hermione were busy passing notes to notice the phone ring. Just as Hermione was about to pass then note back the teacher said,

"Tia and Hermione, the principle would like to see you." Tia and Hermione looked at each other and shrugged. She probably wanted them to do something. It wasn't like they were ever in trouble. They got up, got their stuff and headed to the principles office.

"What do you think she wants us in?" Tia asked.

"I dunno…" Hermione said as she knocked on the door and walked in. They both stopped when the saw the two man sitting in the office with the principle.

"Have a seat girls." the principle said. With two identical dazed looks they sat down.

"I'm sure you both know who these gentlemen are." They both nodded and said together,

"The two closes assistants to President Dumbledore!"

"You two are just as smart as we thought you'd be." said Moody. They girls started from the two men and then at the principle.

"But….why would you want to know how smart we are?" Hermione asked.

"Good question Miss Granger." Moody began as he got up and started to pace around the room. "There is this new program the government is starting with the FBI…but it's for students." He paused to let this information sink in.

"But these aren't just _any_ students…they have all got the highest IQ in the state. We train these students the best training we have in the country…and you two have been requested to be in this program." Kingsley finished. The girls just sat in shock not believing what they're hearing.

"We already talked to your parents about this and they have agreed for you to start this program. You will be having the most important job in there." Moody added.

"Which is what?" Tia asked.

"Protecting the president." the two man said together.

"From what?" the two girls asked.

"There is a mafia that is planning to kill the president from _this_ area. We need two people we can count on that know this area like the back of their hand." Kingsley said.

"But why this…..because he's going to be passing by here on his way to the White House from the festival that's happening in his honor a city away from here." Hermione said answering her own question.

"Exactly. So what do you say ladies?" Moody asked.

"But what about our school? It's our last year…" Tia said.

"Don't worry about that. You'll be getting the highest averages in the country and you'll get the best chances to go to the best colleges." Kingsley said.

"Your answer ladies?" Moody asked again. The girls looked at each other and then said together,

"We'll be honored."

"Alright then! Get yourselves home and pack your bags. We'll be taking you ourselves to the training academy." Kingsley said.

The girls looked at the principle and each gave her a hug.

"You girls will defiantly be the best that training academy will ever have." Principle McGonagall said. The girls smiled at her.

"Ladies, lets go! We don't need any mushy moments now….save that for your parents." Moody said. The girls said goodbye and walked out to their car ,still in shock from everything they heard.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope everyone liked this chapter. My first chapters of everything are usually boring... lol but they get better later on. Please review.


End file.
